The asylum of wicthes-part 1
by TheImpossibleSoufle
Summary: Episode 2- Some creatures of Amanda's past are trying to controll the Universe, and the doctor will do everything to save her, and the mistery grows when the Carrionites are involved, will the doctor defeat them? will he come back to his dimension?And will Amanda finally have her Time Lord?


EPISODE-2 THE ASYLUM OF WITCHES

Amanda packed all her stuff and she run downstairs, she had to say goodbye, after all, she could die, and never come back, just like some ?Hell yes, but she also wanted to be free, that boring life, the nothing, it's killing her, and when she found Doctor Who it was like she found her doctor was special, and she was right, he is real, and already, she's in love, but Amanda also knew that he belongs to River Song, and she loved to see them together.

"Mom, dad..."She started entering in the kitchen, to their breakfast."I'm leaving."Amanda say, but her parents don't even look at her.

"Sweetheart, I'm worried...you can't, you can't believe in the doctor, he's not real."Amanda's father say, now staring sadly at her.

"He is real, and I can show you."Amanda gives the doctor's note, and they look worried.

"Amanda, this isn't real, you made this to prank us?Is that it?"Her mother asked."Bill the girl's insane."She says, and Amanda loses control.

"He is real, and I'm phoning him, and I'll travel in all the time and space, and you can't stop me.!"She shouts, and Bill gets up."This is my life."She says, now a bit scared, her father pulls her.

'Your life huh?Phone the doctor then, I want to see if he's real."Bill say, and Amanda sees hope, she calls him.

"C'mon...pick it up doctor..."But no one answers."I swear, he's real!Let me try again!"But her father takes her phone.

"You have done enough, we've been seeing you going insane because of this Doctor Who, it's time to stop, we're taking you to your doctor, doctor Haldrer,a Real doctor."Bill say, pulling her to the car.

"Honey, don't!This is too much!"But no one listen to Amanda's mother. That's when the doctor answer the no one hear it.

"Hello?Amanda you called?Amanda?"The doctor waits but he suddenly hear screams, Amanda's screams.

"Please don't!I'm not insane, don't!The doctor is real!Dad!Please don't take to that place!"Amanda shouts, trying to run, but she can't.

"Remember you staied in that place for two years, we thought you were okay...but now!What's happening to you?"Bill said entering in the car, and driving to the "Hospital", Julianne just picked her own car, going after her daughter and the doctor heard everything.

Back in the TARDIS, he was already tracking her car, it was all his fault, they thought she was crazy because she met him, and he knew, he had to save her.

"C'mon dear!We have to get Amanda!"He said, while driving the TARDIS, he was going to give her father a lesson, he was insane!Who the hell would do that to your own daughter?Finally he arrived in a street, but there was no Hospital, no Amanda, just a couple of houses.

"Where am I?"The doctor said, and he started to walk to a house, it was just ask someone."Excuse me, but can you tell me where I am?"He asked to a blond girl who was texting someone, she was beautiful.

"Oliver Gate Street."The girl said without taking her eyes off the phone."You sounds like Matt Smith, that's nice."She said, now turning to him, and she fell on the floor, and started to shout."MATT SMITH!Oh God, I love you!Can I take a picture with you."She said, getting up, she knew that Matt Smith, maybe she knew Amanda.

"Sorry I can't.I need to know if you know Amanda Guidon, black hair, tall, pretty."He said the last word by accident, and the blod girl started to stare at him in a funny suspicious way.

"Matt, answer dear, are you dating Amanda?"She said."By the way, I'm Elissa Winters."The doctor, didn't want to know that, but know she gave him what he needed, she knows Amanda.

"If I say yes, will you take me to her?"He asked and Elissa noded, pulling the doctor to her car.

"Mom!I'm taking Amanda's boyfriend to the mall!Is that okay?Yes?Thanks mom!"Elissa said, not giving a damn if her mother listened."So Matt, how can I help you?"Elissa, said.A bit flirtive.

"Do you know where is Amanda's hospital?"That's when Elissa look serious at her.

"She's crazy again?That place is horeble, she can't go there, I bet it was her father, he have problems with drinking, and violence."Elissa said, now driving."Wait is that a TARDIS?"She stoped and ran to doctor fallowed her, The TARDIS is faster.

"Get in!"He said, taking her hand and entering, she almost fell when she realised it was bigger on the inside."Street name!C'mon!The hospital!"he shouted at her, Elissa said in the middle on the setence it's bigger on the inside."Okay, just wait!Don't touch anything!"That's when Elissa faints."You're kidding me."The doctor stared at her, he had bigger problems.

He was in a... was a nurse he quickly stoped her, showing his psychic paper.

"Hello, inspector, I'm here to see..the asylum."The doctor showed to her, and the lady almost fell of surprise.

"Well, it's a honor inspector Smith, but I think I can not help you."She says, and then he gives her is angry-god face.

"I want to see Amanda Guidon, where the hell is she?"When he said that, the lady didn't understand.

"She in _terapy_ with doctor Haldrer."She sims a bit unconfortable when she said that, then it comes a man and a women, both are staring the floor, but he hears the women calls him Bill.

"Excuse me are you Bill Guidon?"The doctor asked, and the man stopped and stared angrily at him.

"Why?Does it matter?"He said, and that's when the doctor loses control, and he punches him, Bill falls on the floor, and the doctor grabs him, treatening to punch him again.

"This was for Amanda, does she knows that you have problem with drinking?Does she knows how much you hate her?"He shouts at them, and the nurse run away, Amanda's mother try to stop, but it's useless.

"Room 23-9, are you a better doctor?We didn't want to do that, but she's with problems since she was a kid.I saw you credencials, doctor John Smith."Her mother said full of hope.

"I can help, trust me, I'm the doctor, the one who you didn't believe it was real."The doctor just ran to her room, while Amanda's parents were staring at him, they couldn't believe, it was doctor quickly found the room, it was picked the sonic, and entered, without giving a damn about what they were he saw them...all around Amanda, carrionites, the witches of the old Universe.

"I NAME YOU CARRIONITE!"the doctor shouted at them, and they vanished, he picked Amanda, and run in the asylum, he wanted to get out, to save her.

"Hello doctor...nice to see you again."Amanda said, her voice was weak, and she looked finally he was in the TARDIS, he didn't give a damn about her parents, in a asylum, with carrionites, maybe a bit, but Amanda was more important.

"Elissa!"She shouted, nealing next to her."What the hell have you done doctor?"Amanda asked, hell sacred, he was feeling a bit guilty.

"Nothing, when I showed her the TARDIS, she fainted."He setting the coordinates."Now, explain what is going on?"The doctor asked her, but Amanda didn't answer."Do you know what were that creatures?"He asked, maybe she was in shock, no...she is definetly in shock.

"Carrionites, but what were they doing in the asylum?"She asked, her eyes were full of tears when she said asylum, he hugged her, like she did in the room with Stormy.

"I don't know, but I promise that I'll find out."He say smiling in the swetest way possible.

"You mean we?"Amanda said, laughing, but he was worried she could've been dead.

"Amanda this is dangerous."He said, and she slapped him.

"Don't you think I know!Doctor, they were atacking me, so it's also my bussines now, don't you dare leave me now!Remember, I can help you to go back to your dimension."She say angrily at him, trying to get up, but she falls, without breathing, the doctor quickly grabs her.

"I can't feel your heartbeat, it's impossible!How can you be alive?"He run to the consol, skaning her, no heart, there was no quickly run again to her, Amanda couldn't do anything, she wasn't helping him now.

"Yeah...that was the part I was hidding."She said, staring at the floor."They took my heart, and I wasn't the only one, they said they needed lost that's me.I've always had this problem, I forgot, but when I entered there, I remembered, I was beeing prepared for everytime I got out I sims that now they have my heart, I can remember.I'm going to die, aren't I?"Amanda asked the doctor without hope, but he couldn't just let her die, she was his friend, his only friend now.

"I'm not going to let you you hear me?I'm , I'll find thoose "witches"then I'll fiz everyone, and then, you'll help and I'll...I'll take to you to one trip, anywhere you want, anytime you want, one condition it has to be..."The doctor starts but Amanda interrups him.

"It has to be ."She says, and both are laughing, that's when Elissa wakes up.

"BIGGER ON THE FREAKING INSIDE!"She shouts, and jumps over the doctor, and both fall on the floor."PLEASE I WANT TO TIME TRAVEL!PLEASE!TAKE ME WITH YOU!"Elissa starts to taking pictures and posting on..._twitter, _Amanda feels a bit jealous the way she jumped over him, but that wasn't the pulled the doctor and kissed him, while took a picture of them, and then she just opened the door, and run in the street."WOW!I KISSED MATT SMITH!"She shouted running was red like hell.

"Who the hell is Matt Smith?Why is everybody calling me like that?"The doctor asked, while setting the coordinates to a seeing that she couldn't lie, she told him about Doctor Who, in this dimension he was a fictional character, and Matt Smith was an doctor couldn't believe.

"So here everybody know who I am?"He asked, and Amanda nodded, but the doctor was afraid, if he could get in this dimension, what if his enemys could too?They would know his secrets, everything."Do you know my name?"He asked really scared to Amanda.

"No one is the question."She said and he stare at the floor.

"Silence will fall when the question is asked."He said, and she imediatly recognised.

"I know what will hapen', I know even who's your future companion, and bed stuff."She said, afraid of telling him much."I can't tell you what will hapen', time is delicated, one word, and I would change everything."The doctor agreed.

"Here we are, you must be hungry."He said, smiling and helping her get up."Stay here, I'll come back in a minute."The doctor get's out, and then the TARDIS door shuts, and it dematerialises, the last thing he sees it is the carrionite on the other side of the street.

to be continued...


End file.
